Truth and Reconciliation
by Chemistry God
Summary: After defeating Lord Malak, Revan must face her most daunting task yet...Finding the woman she loves at a Republic victory party on Coruscant. LSF Revan x Juhani. Mention of all party members within story. Rated T for implied adult content, sensual content, and a very nosy HK-47. Cover Image: Belongs to Firebirdie on DeviantArt


**Truth and Reconciliation**

Fireworks exploded into the sky. Some twinkled green, some blue, yellow, red, purple or a combination of all five. The night was filled with excited howls and cheers. I could not stop myself from grinning at the sight. I felt a great weight lift off of my chest. Malak was gone.

Dead.

I sip absentmindedly at the drink in my hand. My eyes scanned the party. Jolee was making wild gestures to a few of the young padawans. Their eyes were wide in admiration. I chuckled into my cup and took another sip. Jolee was a good storyteller, and a man with priceless advice.

Coruscant was bigger than any planet I had been on. Or, remember being on. Nearly the entire Republic fleet was here, celebrating. The Sith had surrendered unconditionally shortly after the destruction of the Star Forge. Of course, there was some resistance. But after tracking the last Sith flagships and destroying them, there were not enough Sith to be a threat. Now, nearly a month after Malak's defeat there was peace.

 _For now,_ I thought cryptically. I pushed the thought out of the way. It had been increasingly difficult to forget the memories of my past. I shuddered. There was something awful out there. True evil. Not some fake sissy Sith shit that Malak and I claimed to be. I took another sip of my drink. The sweet, bubbly taste was starting to go to my head.

Mission was out on the dance floor, tearing it up. Zalbaar sat at one of the white chairs, hairy arms crossed. I squinted my eyes. Mission was dancing with a young Republic cadet. His hands were coming awfully close to Mission's waist. I placed my drink down at the barside and walked briskly over to the dance floor.

"Hey Revan!" The young cadet smiled. I flinched at the use of my name so casually.

"What's going on here?" I asked, glancing between the cadet and Mission.

Mission's blue cheeks turned a light pink. "W-we're just dancing, geez!"

I chuckled. I turned my attention back to the cadet. I allowed my eyes to darken. "You do anything to her, you answer to me, understood?"

The young cadet trembled where he stood. "I-I I-I…"

I broke out into hysterical laughter. "Kidding. Lighten up. But seriously, if you hurt her, I'll ruin you."

The cadet nodded quickly. "S-sorry, ma'am."

I waved off his concern. "No worries. I was just yanking your chain. And Mission...please. No sex."

Mission's eyes widened. "Revan! I just turned fifteen!"

I laughed and walked back to the bar. I gave my empty glass to the bartender and he gave me a full one in return. I nodded my thanks. I heard a crash come from one of the tables. I whipped around and drew my teal lightsaber, ready to face the threat. A Republic soldier was on the floor, groaning. I heard a rough laugh. I rolled my eyes. _Canderous._ I sheathed my blade and clipped it back onto my belt. Another Republic soldier sat on the opposite side of Canderous. He put his arm out. Canderous took it.

"Three...two...one...go," He growled.

The soldier held his own for a few seconds, but Canderous' brute strength broke through. The soldier fell over from the strength of the arm wrestle. I shook my head and downed the rest of my drink. The room was definitely starting to become hazy and the storm in my mind was beginning to calm.

Carth and Bastila seemed to be having a serious conversation with a few other Jedi. I am glad I turned Bastila back. She went through rigorous reconditioning and was accepted back into the Jedi order as a Jedi Knight. I also recieved my Knighthood shortly after the Battle of the Star Forge. Both Bastila and Carth spotted me. Carth waved and hooted at me. I rolled my eyes as I walked towards him.

"No thank you, nerfherder!" I spat at him. It was like old times.

"Oh, come on sister!" He chuckled back.

I laughed. "I love you Carth. You prickly old man!"

"Old? Old?! You've got to be kidding me."

Bastila giggled, hand covering her mouth. Her gray eyes met mine. I set a comforting feeling through our bond, letting her know I cared. She stood up abruptly from her seat. She rushed over and gave me a fierce hug. I embraced her back with a slight laugh. "I love you, too, Bastila. You guys are my family."

"So she gets a hug and I don't?" Carth asked.

"You sexless gamorrean, come here," I groaned.

Bastila let go of me and Carth took her place. His hug was shorter in length. We let go of each other. We fist bumped.

"Watch out for Mission for me," I told Carth. "I don't want that Republic scoundrel anywhere closer to her than he already is."

Carth mock saluted and they both sat back down at their table.

HK-47 and T3-M4 were nowhere to be seen.

"Veiled Threat: Oh come here, you little astromech droid! I won't hurt you. I promise!"

T3 whirled around the party, driving away from a very angry HK. He was painted a lovely pink color. With flowers.

I facepalmed. And ordered another drink. I scanned the room again. The woman I had wanted to see was not there. _Again._

I frowned and stared disappointedly into my drink.

"You always look so strange when you are frowning," A voice came from my side.

A lopsided smirk slapped itself on my face. "Hello Juhani," I practically sang.

Juhani stared at me, the strangest look on her face. "I think that is enough drink for now," She said as she reached for my drink.

I pulled my arm back. Juhani continued to reach and she fell on me. Our bodies molded together. Her hips pressed into mine. Her chest brushed up against mine and our faces were inches apart. For a moment, her hot breath caressed my cheek.

On the inside, I was shrieking. I had to play it cool. My smirk broke out into full grin. "Woah there. You really should be more careful," I chuckled. Juhani retracted herself and brushed herself off. Now she was the one frowning.

 _It was before Malak was defeated and before the revelation. We were alone in the medical bay. Jolee had gone out for some errands. There was a frown on Juhani's face._

" _You should not be so reckless," She grumbled._

 _I smiled and shrugged. "Hunting out in the desert is fun! You should have come with me!"_

 _The crease between her eyebrows deepened. Her fangs stuck out between her lips._

" _Perhaps."_

" _Aw, come on Juhani, you're a fun sponge. Even Bastila came with me."_

 _I could sense Juhani tense up._

" _So that's why you didn't come with us. You were jealous," I said._

 _Juhani stopped wrapping my arm, yellow eyes wide. "A Jedi is above such things."_

"Lighten up, fun sponge," I laughed, flipping my black hair over my shoulder.

Juhani opened her mouth but instead she just blushed. "I wanted to talk to you about something," the Cathar said. "In private," she added.

"Ooooh. Privacy. I like the sound of that," I winked.

Juhani shook her head and led me through and out of the celebration party. A few of the soldiers watched us, whispering things. Jolee looked up from his storytelling to give me a knowing look. Juhani led me into the building where the Ebon Hawk. We walked through the hanger and stepped into the starship.

" _Is it wrong to love?" I asked Jolee Bindo._

" _No. Of course not," He assured me._

" _Will I fall if I love someone?" I asked._

" _No," he repeated. "But, you must learn to control the extremes of your emotions. Love cannot lead you to the darkside but the lust that comes with it, can."_

" _Okay. Good. I'm glad," I sighed in relief._

" _Is this about Carth?" Jolee asked casually, stroking his goatee._

 _I stared at Jolee. "No! Not ever!"_

 _Jolee broke out into a full laughter. "You youngsters are so sensitive. I know you didn't mean him."_

" _Thank the Force for that," I groaned._

" _It's about Juhani, isn't it?"_

 _I blinked in surprise. "Yeah," I bowed my head in shame, face burning._

The walking bridge closed behind us as we entered the Ebon Hawk.

"What's wrong?" I asked Juhani. The effects of the alcohol were slowly leaving my system, leaving my senses tingling and very much alive.

"Do you remember?" Juhani answered my question with a question.

"Uh...remember what?" I asked dumbly.

"Before we left Rakata Prime," Juhani prompted.

" _This may be our last time to speak before we confront Malak," She began. "I...I care about you. I know it is wrong but I cannot help what I feel. I-" Juhani confessed._

" _I feel the same way," I cut her off._

 _She stared at me in surprise. Her pointed ears turned red. "Now that I have put myself in this position, I know not what to say, much less do."_

" _We're beyond words now," I said gently._

"As if I could forget," I smiled. "But since Malak's defeat, it seemed like you were avoiding me. On purpose."

"I was sorting through my emotions," Juhani admitted. "I spoke to Jolee."

"And?"

"He is right about everything. About the light side and the dark side. He is right about the Sith and Jedi. And most importantly, he is right about love," She said. Her accent was particularly thick tonight. Her accent thickens when she is nervous.

"He is a wise grey Jedi," I said, trying to avoid the topic of love. I did not know how she was going to react. I did not want to ruin things. "He has offered me much guidance. I-"

"Revan. I love you." Juhani blurted out.

My body felt like it was being encased in ice and fire at the same time. I blinked in surprise. _What!?_

"I…" I said, still in shock. "I love you too."

Juhani's brown hair was out of her ponytail. It tumbled down to her shoulders and was tucked behind her ears. Her brown hair matched the stripes on her face, and rest of her body. Since Malak's defeat it had grown out quickly. Apparently, Cathar hair grows quickly. Her hair covered her entire head. She even had bangs. Juhani insisted that she wore her hair like she had before because it was more practical. I couldn't disagree with her on that. Having long hair was a drag. It was better to put it up.

"What do we do now?" She asked tentatively.

I could feel heat pulsating from her body, even though she was standing a few feet away. Or maybe the heat belonged to my own body. I took a small step forward. It was a question. Juhani would have to close the gap.

I could feel something tugging at the back of my mind. It was Bastila, asking what was wrong and what was I doing. _Nothing is wrong. Try to uh...ignore the bond for a bit,_ I told her. Bastila muttered something about me being a crazed sex-monster. I told her to lighten up. She didn't respond.

Juhani took a tentative step forward. The other was more quick, more sure. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and buried her face into my shoulder. She was crying. Her tears fell down onto my bare shoulder. Why in the Force was she crying?!

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I was so terrified when you fought Malak. I was afraid you were not going to come back. I let my emotions get the best of me. I did not want to see you, in fear that I would lose control. That is when Jolee came to help me in my endeavours. I do not want to leave your side ever again."

I grabbed Juhani's waist and pulled her closer. "Shhh. It's alright. I'm here now."

"You have always been with me. Always. Everywhere. Ever since the beginning. I owe you everything," Juhani whispered.

"You need to give yourself more credit," I told her.

She pulled away, wiping a tear away. "Thank you, Revan."

I blushed. I wanted more. "Juhani…" I said.

"How may I be of assistance to you, padawan?"

I laughed. "I'm the Prodigal Knight now," I reminded her.

"Of course," She said, a playful glint in her eye.

"May I kiss you?" I asked. I grabbed her hand and held it, intertwining my fingers with her own.

"Yes," she whispered.

I took the final step forward and tilted my head to the side. The tension that had lasted almost a year snapped.

My lips met hers. Her mouth parted and a quiet purr escaped her mouth. I let go of her hand. Her arms went around my shoulders and she was on her tiptoes to reach my lips. _It's good being tall_.

I put my hands on her hips and pulled her forward. Her hips were on mine. Our position mirrored the one we were in before. Juhani gently bit my lower lip. The sensation was...awakening. I grunted and bit her back. The kiss became more feverish as her tongue met mine.

I lowered my hands to her butt. I broke the kiss and she was breathless. I crouched slightly and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I could feel her heat. I moved up against the wall of the Ebon Hawk and pinned her against it. The wall and my waist kept her upwards. Her legs tightened around me and she was pushing forward with hips. The sensation was drunkening. I took her hands and pushed them against the wall, pinning them.

I kissed her neck and she let out a quiet moan. I wanted more. I bit down on her neck, hard. She gasped out loudly and I let go of her hands. I cupped her breasts and went back to kissing her lips.

"You...are...so...beautiful," Juhani murmured between kisses.

Juhani unwrapped her legs from my waist and landed on the ground. She pushed me against the opposite wall. She took both of my hands and pinned them above me. Our breath came in labored gasps.

"Perhaps this should be continued on a bed," I implied suggestively. Juhani simply purred in response.

"Amused Query: Is this what meatbags do in their spare time?" HK-47 voice rang into our ears.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned.

"Exclamation: I never kid around, master."

"Get him out," Juhani whispered into my ear, a slight growl in her voice.

"HK-47, I have a very important mission for you."

"Excited Statement: Oh really, master?! May I crack some heads for you?"

"That will not be necessary. Leave the Ebon Hawk. Guard the boarding ramp. Ensure no one enters."

"Acknowledgment: Of course, master. You and your meatbag companion shall be left in peace."

"That's what I like to hear," I beamed.

HK left the Ebon Hawk, the boarding ramp closing behind him.

We were not interrupted again.


End file.
